Caught in the Act
by LuckyLauren
Summary: Nanami walks in on Yoru and Ran. For ShAm3 0F LuV3


**Special request from ShAm3 0F LuV3 who is a genius and contributed to this plot partly ^_^**

**NC-17**

* * *

"Yoru…" Ran squirmed as his lover's hot mouth latched onto his heated, flushed skin, sucking ravenously, making certain to leave a tell-tale mark in the morning. "Y-Yoru... We really shouldn't!" Ran tried to warn his lover. They would get caught for sure! Shinichiro and Nanami were staying the night with Sora and Sunao. But while Nanami graciously prepared dinner and Shinichiro lounged on the couch the two had snuck away for some quality alone time, nothing serious. What they didn't expect though, was for their counter-parts to take control of the situation.

"Hmm, don't tell me you don't want to, Kitten?" Yoru smirked, knowing the nickname was a weakness Ran had, not just 'Kitten' but any cute little names he came up with for his smaller lover. "Yoru-ah!" Yoru nibbled on the one of Ran's exposed sensitive nipples. "Hmm? What was that, love?" he teased. Ran whimpered, turning his head to allow Yoru better access to his delicately arched neck. "Yoru please, don't tease me..." Ran whimpered and Yoru lifted his head to see his lover had tear filled eyes which threatened to spill. Ran always teared up when he was getting teased too much and his need was almost to much for him to bear.

Yoru gladly accepted the eager lips that pressed desperately against his own and in his head he cheered, he'd won over Ran, just like that! He unzipped the boy's pants, smiling when he felt the boy's hard length press into his hand and he heard Ran muffle a moan against his chest. He slid down the other's chest agonizingly slowly, pressing kisses here and there and nibbling where he felt while his hands tweaked and teased Ran nipples. Ran had covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his noises, biting his thumb to suppress what little noises he could. He gasped as he felt Yoru's tongue slide up the side of his member and then he moaned as his lover's hot mouth enveloped his erection completely.

Yoru would have smirked, but his mouth was a bit busy of course. He licked the underside of his lover's cock before pulling mouth away from his lover's delicious erection.

"Y-Yoru... w-why-mm!" Ran was cut off as Yoru smashed their lips together desperately as he unbuttoned his own pant to take out his large erect member. He pulled a small tube off lube from his pocket, which served both him and Sora, and slicked his fingers quickly, reaching around Ran to press one into his lover's tight entrance. "Yoru please! I don't need that just-" he was again cut off as lips met his in a kiss that stole his breath so that when Yoru pulled back he was panting and gasping. "Now,now, my impatient little one, I wouldn't want to hurt you, now would I?" Yoru smirked as Ran looked between their bodies and stared wantingly. Ran groaned as Yoru slid in two more fingers, preparing him for what was to come. Oh how he wanted him! And the fact that Shinichiro or Nanami could walk in any second only served to excite him more.

He whimpered as Yoru slid his fingers out slowly, slicking his erection with more lubricant. "Ready, Ran?" he asked, not wanting to hurt his lover, even though he knew he was as eager as Ran was. "Yes! Yoru please!" Ran whispered, pressing forward toward Yoru, trying to force him in. Yoru pressed into the tight heat that seemed to suck him in, he groaned leaning in press a kiss against Ran's lips and-

"Sora! Nao-kun! Dinner is r-..." Nanami trailed off as he saw the position the two were in. He squeaked, face flushing deep red and turned to shut the door, uttering an apology before slamming the door and the two heard footsteps hurry to the kitchen followed by a bombard of loud questions from Shinichiro.

Yoru looked down to find Ran's cheeks matching his eyes. Yoru pulled out of his small lover, the mood had completely been ruined and somehow his erection had 'turned tale and ran', looking down he noticed Ran's was no longer hard as well. "Well..." he started, but found himself at a loss and looked to his lover for help. "W-we should go talk to them..." Ran muttered, grabbing his shirt and throwing Yoru his. They zipped their pants up at the same time and looked up at each other for the first time since they had pulled away from one another.

Yoru took Ran's hand in his own as they opened the door, giving him a reassuring smile, "We'll work this out, baby. Don't worry, he just thinks that was Sora and Sunao that's all. We just have to explain." Ran offered him a small smile back and leaned close to him as they entered the kitchen. Nanami stood against Shinichiro's chest and as they entered the two looked up before looking away, Shinichiro's cheeks were pinkish while Nanami's were red.

"Umm, Sora, Sunao. Uh supper?" Shinichiro asked lamely, looking away and noy meeting their eyes. Had he, or Nanami, they would have noticed it was Yoru and Ran.

"Look, can we sit down and talk about this?" the two looked up surprised, "Y-Yoru? Ran?" the two nodded and they all sat down reluctantly.

"Ok, we know you do it! What's the big deal?" Yoru asked, leaning back and smirking.

"Yoru!" Ran squealed, pressing himself against Yoru's side, as if trying to hide.

Shinichiro and Nanami blushed harder, if possible. "B-but, see, Sora and Nao-kun are like our sons a-and, well, its just...a-awkward..." Nanami stuttered weakly.

"Yea, well they do it too." Yoru answered. "Yoru!" Ran swatted his chest before glancing apologetically at the surrogate parents.

"W-why don't we just eat?" Shinichiro asked.

Nanami never could look at Sora or Sunao the same way again. Or Yoru or Ran for that matter.

* * *

**I didn't really like it... I couldn't figure out what to make them talk about? It's 10:30 at night, I'm tired, drinking cheerwine, listening to Dane Cook so maybe that explains my writers block?**

**Please review**


End file.
